Confrontation
by ElizabethTT
Summary: At the end of the season 2, Elizabeth turned Charles down. What if, in the beginning of the thrid, her father had come to Hope Valley to talk to her and wanted to take her back to Halmilton. And what about Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**Confrontation**

Chapter 1

 ** _Author's note:_** _**Hi everyone. This is my new one. I have had this idea when I watched the first two episodes of the season 3. I thought that we would have some reactions or news from Elizabeth's family but there isn't so I imagined this.**_

 _ **We suggest me to publish it in the same as my other story "The Encounter". So here it is.**_

 _ **English is not my native language so I am sorry if there is grammar, tense mistakes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ** _I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart"._**

 ** _Please read and review_** ** _._**

A week ago, Elizabeth had turned Charles down, while William Thatcher thought that he was his suitor even if nothing was official. And now William Thatcher was there in Hope Valley. When Charles had came back to Hamilton, he was mortified and William Thatcher had seen red. He didn't understand why everything wasn't as well past as for Viola.

Then he decided to come to Hope Valley to take Elizabeth back.

This moment had come. The stagecoach stopped in Main Street, he got out and helped the young lady who had traveled with him to do the same. Wasting no time, he took his suitcase and called out to a young woman passing there.

"Good afternoon , miss. Sorry to bother you but where can I find Elizabeth Thatcher, please?"

"Good afternoon, sir. She still is at school by now. It's over there." She answered finger- pointing a white structure.

"Thank you very much, Miss."

While he came closer, the children exited joyfully the schoolhouse in a rush. Elizabeth watched them leaving for a while and came back inside, without seeing her father. When he came at the door, he knocked coldly. The young woman was surprised by the knocks, Jack wasn't used to it. So when she opened, she was stunned to see her father standing there.

"Father! What a surprise! What are you doing here? Is there a problem with your business with Lee's sawmill?"

"Good afternoon Elizabeth. No, my business is flourishing and Mr Coulter is a good partner. I came to see you. We need to talk!"

Elizabeth tensed under her father's gaze. He had came because of her refusal of Charles's proposal and her courtship with Jack. She was sure of it but she wasn't letting herself be pushed around.

He approached her, kissed her on the cheek and took her on one of the benches to sit. He looked her in the eyes.

"What were you thinking when you refused Charles's proposal? Everyone expected it in Hamilton!" He openly told her.

"Charles turned a deaf ear. During my visit, I clearly told him that for me he was just a very good friend." She snapped at him.

"What? But Elizabeth, I believed that you were in love with him. You seemed so good together when you came in Hamilton. Your feelings will change with time; you have to think about it."

Elizabeth stayed quiet a few moments to understand clearly: her father wanted her to marry Charles for preserving a social status and because he was the perfect son-in-law. It won't happen. She was in love with Jack and she was going to fight for their love, come what may.

She got up and turned her back on him.

"Whatever you say, I won't marry Charles!" She firmly said.

He got up too, furious.

"You are now going to listen to me, Elizabeth, he retorted. I let you coming in West to realize that this is not the right life for you." he shouted.

She let escape a small laughter. She should have known her father plotted something.

"You don't understand! I wanted to come here. I like my students and my life here very much. When I came back in Hamilton, I became aware that I missed you and my life there. But it's nothing in comparison of what I am feeling when I am far away from here."

He looked at her skeptical .

"It's the fault of that Mountie , Jack Thornton! He turned your head!" He exploded.

When William Thatcher uttered this sentence, Jack arrived at the door and recognized immediately Elizabeth's father voice. He froze and let his hand on the doorknob so that it remained ajar and he could hear what they were saying even if it wasn't appropriate.

Elizabeth turned over her father, upset.

"Pay heed of what you say, Father." She retorted.

The sharp and determined tone of Elizabeth surprised him.

"I take you back to Hamilton!" He ordered.

"No!" She firmly refused looking him in the eye.

"You lose your mind, my dear!"

She laughed again.

"You will return with me willingly or not. I will never accept THIS man! He is not good enough for you."

"I forbid you to talk about Jack like this. He is the love of my life. He is honest, brave, kind, smart and he has respect for me." She stood up for Jack.

He looked at her disparagingly.

"I will disown you and I will close you the door. I will never put up with a man like him in my family and in my house." He threatened.

"I love him more than anything and i don't care about your threats. I live here on my own, i am happy. I have a job, good friends and the love of my life. I don't need anything else." She told him with self-confidence.

He was taken aback by Elizabeth's stubbornness, determination while she headed for the exit. He just watched her leave.

Closing the door slowly & without a sound, Jack went quickly down the stairs, waiting her at the foot of the staircase.

When she saw him, her features lit up.

"It has been for a long time since you are there?"

"Yes, a while. I am sorry Elizabeth, I have forgotten about my good manners. It wasn't appropriate to overhear your conversation. It's not my business." He confessed.

She smiled and he took her in his arms. She didn't tell him but she was happy thqt he heard it because she was proud of herself. She had fought for him and their love and she wanted him to know. She didn't have to say more.

"I don't want to..." He began.

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Jack, I chose you, and my life in Hope Valley. I don't want another one."

Jack gave her bright smile, showing his dimples, leaned and kissed her with all his love.

During this time, inside, Mr Thatcher was reflecting and suddenly he had an idea. He was going to see Jack Thornton and talk to him. He was going to offer him something he couldn't refuse.

 ** _To be continued ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Author's note**_ _ **: thank you very much for all your nice reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you in this second part. I enjoyed very much the writing, so I hope you enjoyed the reading just as much and it will fulfill your expectations.**_

 _ **Only one chapter remains after this one. Read and review.**_

 _ **English is not my native language so I am sorry if there is grammar, tense mistakes**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**_

The following morning, while he was approaching the door of the jail, William Thatcher saw Elizabeth and Jack through the window so he stayed up next to the door in order to overhear the conversation, pretending to notice what happened in the street.

Elizabeth came closer to Jack, took his face in her hands .

"I love you Jack and nothing will change that. Whatever my father thinks, I don't mean to leave Hope Valley. My life is here with you." She tenderly told him .

He smiled at her.

"I believe that your father has a different take on that." He noted.

"Well, what a shame. In this case, I will cut off my family." She simply answered.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to quarrel with your family because of me." He sadly said.

"If they turn down the man I love, so I turn them down. But I know for sure that Julie will be on our side." She affirmed.

The young man smiled when she talked about her younger sister.

"She is fond of you and you probably are in her good graces because of Tom" She added maliciously.

He burst into laughter.

"I love you so much."

Her face lit up and she was not able to refrain from putting herself on tiptoe to kiss him. Straight away he locked her completely in his embrace, deepening their kiss. But they were interrupted by two strong and cold knocks at the door. They pulled apart. She went away from the Jack's desk whereas he was going to sit down there, turning into his Mountie attitude before he said.

"Come in!"

William Thatcher appeared then.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Constable Thornton." William coldly greeted.

"Good morning Father."

"Good morning Mr. Thatcher."

"Constable, I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Elizabeth immediately understood, looked apprehensively at Jack. He nodded.

"I have work to do. The class is soon going to begin." She explained.

Jack got up, escorted her to the door and took gently her left hand that he raised to his lips.

"See you later, Elizabeth." Jack said closing the door behind her.

Then he turned to William Thatcher, knowing that the conversation was going to be tightened.

"I get straight to the point, Constable Thornton." William Thatcher resolutely announced. "I want you to break up with my daughter."

Jack stared defiantly at him.

"Never!" Jack retorted.

"I don't leave you the choice, Constable. The life which you have to offer her is not good enough." William Thatcher snapped at him.

He didn't answer but clenched his fists, clearly understanding the hint. He was not good enough for her. He hadn't a social status, a big mansion; his job was dangerous and he didn't belong to the high society. He wouldn't be good enough for her in the eyes of her parents. His temper started to raise but he controlled himself and looked at him in the eyes.

"I think you don't really know your daughter, Mr. Thatcher. She doesn't care about a big mansion without love and all that you wanted for her. She really likes to teach to the children here and they love her just as much. Besides, all the residents of Hope Valley appreciate her. Her heart is here." he pointed out.

William Thatcher was furious: how did he dare?

"She stays because of you, Constable, and I won't allow it!" He boomed.

"Maybe it is partly true but she doesn't only stay because of me, I assure you." Jack granted.

Then William Thatcher was determined to do what he had planned since the beginning.

"Here is something which will convince you." He took a long envelope in the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Jack .

Jack didn't take it but the anger took over his features.

"How dare you to try to buy me? No sum of money will have so many prices as Elizabeth and the love which she has for me! So if you don't mind, I have my rounds to be made and the town to be protected!" He shouted.

With these words, Jack turned away. He left Mr. Thatcher who yet had the envelope in the hand here, looking at him coldly and Jack slammed the door.

Outside, he mounted his horse and got out the town galloping. He had a job to do and he needed to calm his nerves.

Through the window of the café, Elizabeth saw him pass and understood when she watched his features and the sustained speed of his horse that something had upset him as she was afraid of.

Elizabeth thought about Jack all the day and made sure she avoided her father. She even refused to have dinner with him, when he cornered her after school.

The very evening, after the café was closed, she told Abigail about what happened and her suspicions regarding Jack and her father's conversation after her departure.

Now she was worried because Jack wasn't back yet. Despite Abigail's protests, she took a warm shawl, a blanket and went to wait for him with Rip outside the jail in one of the wicker chairs. After a while, the fatigue took her on the worry and she fell asleep wrapped up in her warm shawl and the blanket.

Around midnight, Jack came to Hope Valley. As soon as he got closer to the jail, he caught sight of a shadow in an armchair of the porch, he quickly understood. She had waited for him and was worried about him. He dismounted his horse, tied him and came gently nearer not to frighten her, memorizing her sleeping face in order to recreate it in his sketchbook as soon as he would have time.

He squatted, stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Elizabeth." He whispered.

She began to stir and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh! Jack, you're finally here. I was so worried when I saw you leave the morning." She explained.

"I am sorry; I had a lot of work. It's late, you should return home." He tenderly apologized.

She was a bit disappointed but he was right. She knew he was safe so she could return home.

He straightened his arm towards her and she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. He saw her out of the café.

"I will wait for you after school. If you like, we will go for a boat ride."

"With pleasure."

He stepped forward, slipped her by the waist and slowly kissed her.

"Good night Elizabeth."

"Good night Jack."

She went inside, he waited she turned the latch and get back to the jail.

He knew that the next day would be a hard day for both of them. He had to tell her what happened with her father and she would be very upset.

On the other hand, Mr. Thatcher was not going to give up so easily. Jack was sure he was going to do everything he can to split them up and take Elizabeth back in Hamilton.

 _ **To be continued ….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Author's note: Hi everyone. Here is the last part of this story. I hope you will enjoy it, it will worth the wait and fulfill your expectations.**_

 _ **English is not my native language so I am sorry if there is grammar, tense mistakes.**_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**_

 _ **Read and review, please.**_

The next morning, the rumors about Elizabeth and her father's argument were rife. Her father met her when she went out of the café to go to school.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He happily greeted her.

She didn't answer, turned around and walked away heading to the schoolhouse. She was furious against her father and his behavior to Jack. She didn't intend to talk to him anytime soon.

He sighed. He had to take care of his business in the surroundings. He decided to try to talk to her the very evening, when he came back and she would be less angry.

Jack had observed the scene from the jail's window and had smiled when he had seen Elizabeth's reaction, appreciating for once her stubbornness. She had stood up to her father for him and their love, he was very proud of her. Since their talk in the mine and her arrival in Hope Valley, she had changed a lot. That made him smile.

After that, he got back to work, looking forward to find her at the end of the day for their boat ride.

Later that day, he joined her at school.

"Good afternoon, Jack."

"Good afternoon Elizabeth. Are you ready for our stroll?"

"And my schoolbooks? I am going to drop off them in the café."

"No, let them here on your desk, we will collect them when we come back."

"Alright."

He took her hand and they exited the schoolhouse, approaching the little pontoon where the bark was tied. He helped her to climb into it, untie the little boat, climbed into it in his turn and pushed so that they drew away from the riverbank. He began to row.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Jack, I am sorry for what my father has told you yesterday at the church." She finally told him.

Jack raised his head in surprise.

"Come on, it's not your fault. Anyway, I have perfectly understood, and this, since you went to Hamilton, that I am not the perfect son-in-law in his eyes. You deserve a life that I can't give you." He sadly noted.

Elizabeth was hurt by the sadness of his voice.

"I don't want this life, Jack! I want to stay in Hope Valley, I am at home here."

Jack smiled.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

She smiled and put her hand on his.

"I love you too and I can assure you that this is not going to happen."

He sighed and looked away. He had to tell her about the conversation with her father even if he already knew that she will be hurt. She probably would be angrier against her father.

"Elizabeth … When your father came to see me yesterday morning in the jail, his intentions were obvious. He asked me to break up with you and had tried to buy me with a significant sum of money. I think that he is decided on taking you back in Hamilton with him."

Her eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I refused it." Jack added.

"I know it; you don't need to tell it to me. I trust you. How dared he?" She shouted.

"He wants to find you again, you will always be his little girl and he think that you stay in Hope Valley because of me. And it is clear that the town and I will never be good enough for you in his eyes, Jack completed looking away and continuing to row in silence."

Elizabeth saw the sadness on his features.

"Take me back. I am going to talk to him and I will give him a piece of my mind. He has not the right to decide for me, especially to judge you and to do what he has done. Who does he think he is?" She angrily said.

Jack rowed taking them back to the embankment. He knew that she would be furious and he dreaded the talk to come.

He got off first and helped her. She retrieved her books at the schoolhouse and they headed towards the town.

When they arrived in the main street, William Thatcher was getting out of the cart. He saw them, looking at Jack disdainfully because Elizabeth had her hand in the crook of the young man's elbow.

She stepped up the pace in the direction of him and told him curtly, anger being visible on her face.

"I have to talk to you." She curtly told him.

"The timing is good, me too. Is there a quiet place "in this town" where we can talk without eavesdroppers?" her father fought back.

"You shouldn't be interrupted in the jail by this time." Jack commentated.

Elizabeth's father headed for it, while Jack began to untie himself from Elizabeth, but she held him back.

"No, you come with me. It affects us both."

"If I am here, your father will be more furious." He pointed out.

"Perfect." She hurled.

And they headed towards the jail too.

When they came in, William Thatcher had turned his back. He spun, looked at Jack scornfully, even angrier. Elizabeth took the floor first, sliding her hand in his.

"How dared you to try to buy Jack to make us break up? I really am in disbelief that this could happen!" She shouted.

"It's for your own dear sake that I did it, so that you open your eyes." He stated.

"I have opened my eyes when I came here. I found out the true values of the life here: friendship, a wonderful job, love and people who like me for me and not because I am called Elizabeth THATCHER , I have a social status or because I am the Daughter of . I say it again once and for all; my life is here with Jack." She proudly answered.

Her father scowled.

"Alright, it's what you want. When I would have got through the door, it's not worth it to come and ask anything. You only will be a schoolteacher in a little coal town and the wife of a Mountie. You won't be alive for me. Farewell Elizabeth."

She didn't answer and look at him in the eyes. He exited the jail and never looked back, slamming the door. Elizabeth remained there, tense and tears appearing in corner of her eyes. Immediately, Jack took her in his embrace. She cuddled up to him, letting escape her sorrow.

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth." He apologized.

"Hush, it's better this way. I have all I need to be happy." She tenderly told him.

She put herself on tiptoe to kiss him. He responded to her kiss with all the love I felt for her, showing her that he always will be there no matter what. He promised himself he will make her as happy as he can, loving her, taking care of her and offering her what she needed.

 ** _The end_**


End file.
